Too Late To Miss Me
by BloodyMoodyGin
Summary: Saat perjuanganmu tak dianggap. Rasa kecewa membunuhmu pelan-pelan. Saat keegoisanmu meruntuhkan dirimu. Mengambil semua yang berharga bagimu. This is it.. A songfic, just for you...


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Missing © Evanescence**

**Too Late To Miss Me © G-Tears**

—_**x—x—x—**_

_**( **_**Can you stop the fire?**

**Can you stand to fight her?**

**You can't stop the fire.**

**You won't say the words. )**

Aku merasa sangat terasingi. Aku seperti tak dianggap olehnya. Aku memang mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Pernikahan kami sudah berjalan hampir 5 tahun. Tadinya kami berdua sangat bahagia. Menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga dengan sangat menyenangkan.

Tapi dalam 1 tahun belakangan ini, dia berubah. Entah kenapa, dia tiba-tiba seperti membenciku. Tidak seperti dulu, menyayangiku dan memperhatikanku. Dia tidak peduli padaku lagi. Aku merasa hidup dengan orang asing. Orang yang tak ku kenal lagi.

**Please, please forgive me.**

**But I won't be home again.**

**Maybe someday you'll look up.**

**And barely conscious, you'll say to no one.**

"**Isn't something missing?"**

"Sasuke-kun?"

Tak ada jawaban. Ia tetap tak bergeming dari meja kerjanya. Tatapannya pun tak lepas dari berkas-berkasnya.

"Sasuke…" perlahan aku menggoyangkan bahunya, bermaksud memanggilnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku.

Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban.

Aku tahu, walaupun aku berusaha terus memanggilnya, dia tak akan menjawab. Padahal aku ingin berbicara banyak padanya.

"Hmm… a-aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam di meja makan. Itu saja…"

"Hn."

Hanya itu jawabannya.

**You won't cry for my absence, I know.**

**You forgot me long ago.**

**Am I that unimportant?**

**Am I so insignificant?**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan jawaban seperti itu akhir-akhir ini. Dia sudah jarang berbicara padaku. Hanya ada pertengkaran. Ia sering memarahiku, walau pun penyebabnya hanya hal sepele sekali pun. Terkadang aku ingin berteriak padanya. Aku ingin ia menjelaskan kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu padaku. Padahal aku adalah kekasihnya. Aku istrinya! Apa aku sudah tak berarti lagi baginya? Apa aku sudah tak dianggap lagi di matanya? Aku selalu merasa ia memandang rendah diriku. Aku ingin mengatakannya. Aku ingin ia peduli padaku.

Tapi… aku tak sanggup.

Aku hanya bisa bersabar. Aku menunggunya di meja makan. Sudah setengah jam aku di sini, duduk menunggunya. Tapi Sasuke belum juga keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Aku tahu salah satu permasalahan kami berdua. Kami belum juga dikaruniai anak. Karena Sasuke sangat membutuhkan keturunan. Penerus untuk memulihkan "Uchiha" seperti dulu lagi. Dan aku, sampai saat ini pun, belum bisa memberi apa yang ia mau.

KREK!

Akhirnya Sasuke keluar dari ruangannya. Tapi kenapa ia begitu terlihat rapi? Apa ia mau pergi? Tapi kan aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam dan menunggunya.

Aku menghampirinya. "Sasuke, kau mau kemana?"

"Keluar." sahutnya.

"T-tapi kemana? A-aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam?"

"Bukan urusanmu." katanya sambil mengenakan sepatunya.

Aku menghela nafas. "Tapi…"

Sasuke berdiri, menatapku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam kaku. Tatapannya mengerikan. Aku takut jika ia marah padaku. "Diam. Atau ku pukul kau!" Sasuke memberikan tatapan peringatan padaku. Lalu pergi.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice.**

**You won't try for me, not know.**

**Though I'd die to know you love me.**

**I'm all alone.**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

Aku tidak bergerak untuk waktu yang lama setelah Sasuke pergi . Aku hanya duduk, sekali-sekali menangis. Mataku menangkap foto pernikahan kami. Lihatlah betapa bahagianya kami dulu. Betapa aku berpikir aku menikah dengan pria sempurna, hidup dalam keluarga yang sempurna. Betapa ironisnya bahwa apa yang aku pikirkan tak berjalan dengan baik.

Dipenuhi kepedihan, aku meraih foto itu dan memasukkannya dalam laci. Aku tidak ingin mengingat pernikahan kami dulu. Apa yang mungkin akan terjadi ke depannya, tidak mungkin akan pernah sama lagi karena aku tidak yakin bahwa Sasuke dan aku menemukan kebahagiaan seperti dulu lagi. Jarak di antara kami sudah terlampau jauh.

Aku membuka mataku. Sudah terang di luar sana. Mataku langsung memandang jam dinding berwarna pastel. Hampir jam 6. Aku tertidur di ruang tamu, menunggu Sasuke yang sampai larut malam pun belum terdengar kabarnya. Tapi sekarang mobilnya sudah ada di depan. Dan artinya Sasuke pasti sudah pulang, walau aku tak tahu kapan ia pulang.

Aku segera menyelipkan kakiku ke dalam selop empuk berbulu, menarik rambutku membentuk kuncir kuda, lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kegiatanku di pagi hari. Aku menyiapkan sarapan setelah itu membangunkan Sasuke lalu menjalankan pagi yang sunyi bersamanya di meja makan sampai ia berangkat menuju kantornya.

Bel pintu berdering. Aku bergegas membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok sahabatku berseri-seri di ambang pintu. "Sakura!" katanya, mencium pipiku dan mendorongku masuk saat aku membeku. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku mampir. Aku membawakanmu ini dari tokoku."

Aku menerima buket tulip merah darinya, menaruhnya di atas meja. "Terima kasih, Ino." Aku tersenyum lalu kemudian membuka lemari, mencari sebuah vas. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku sambil menata tulip pemberian Ino dalam vas.

Ino menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa. "Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu? Bagaimana dengan kau dan Sasuke? Apa ia masih bersikap kasar padamu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ia bersikap itu pun karena salahku juga. Aku belum bisa memberikan apa yang ia mau."

"Kau ini…" dia mendesah. "Kau tak bisa seperti itu terus, Sakura." ia menatapku dengan lembut.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku merasa senang. Setidaknya masih ada yang memperhatikan aku. Ino, Naruto, Hinata, juga yang lainnya. Mereka selalu mendukungku dan menyemangatiku. Tapi yang kuinginkan hanya dia. Dia yang memperhatikan aku. Dia yang mendukung dan menyemangatiku. Aku ingin dia kembali lagi di sisiku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa mual. Aku memang sering merasa mual saat aku sakit. Tapi ini benar-benar berbeda dan aku pun tidak sakit sekarang. Rasanya isi perutku seperti ditekan-tekan. Perih sekali. Aku segera menuju dapur, berdiri di depan wastafel, berusaha memuntahkannya. Ino yang kaget melihatku langsung mengejar dan mebantuku.

"Kau tak apa, Sakura?" tanyanya sambil mengelus lembut punggungku.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Rasa mual masih aku rasakan. Tapi sudah lebih baik. Aku langsung membasuh tanganku dan membersihkan mulutku.

Ino menyodorkan segelas air padaku. "Ini, minumlah!"

"Terima kasih." Aku mengambil gelas itu dari tangannya dan menghabiskannya.

"Kau sedang sakit ya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa mual, tiba-tiba saja."

"Jadi…"

"Jadi apa?"

Ino tersenyum. "Kapan terakhir kali kalian berhubungan?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Sekitar 5 minggu yang lalu. Sasuke saat itu sedang mabuk dan… tunggu dulu! Aku tahu maksudmu?"

Ino mengangguk senang dan langsung memelukku. "Pastikan dulu. Ini kesempatan besar untukmu. Kau menyimpan alat tes kan?"

"Ya, aku akan mencobanya. Terima kasih, Ino!" aku segera berlari menuju toilet.

Aku terdiam, menatap tes kehamilan yang berubah perlahan dan menunjukkan dua garis biru yang sangat jelas. "Aku hamil," bisikku berulang-ulang. Rasa senang sekaligus tidak percaya, semua bercampur aduk senyum merekah di wajahku. "Apa reaksi Sasuke saat aku memberitahukannya.

Aku keluar dari toilet dan mendatangi Ino di ruang tamu. Ia terlihat senang sekali saat aku mengatakan padanya aku benar-benar hamil.

"Kau harus mengatakannya! Kau harus menelponnya sekarang!" sahut Ino.

Aku menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. "Tidak perlu. Aku akan mendatangi Sasuke saja di kantornya."

"Perlu ku temani?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak usah. Aku ingin memberi kejutan ini sendiri saja."

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya!"

**Please, please forgive me.**

**But I won't be home again.**

**I know what you do to yourself.**

**I breathe deep and cry out.**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

Dua jam kemudian aku sudah berada di depan ruangannya. Dia tidak tahu aku ada di sini. Aku ingin membuatnya terkejut. Aku harap ia bahagia mendengar kabar ini. Dan ku harap ia dapat berubah seperti dulu lagi.

Aku membuka pintu perlahan-lahan dan mengintip ke dalam. Aku hampir muntah saat melihat Sasuke dan sekretarisnya, Karin, bermesraan. Dan mereka hampir setengah telanjang! Aku hanya berdiri di sana sampai akhirnya aku bisa bergerak. Aku menjerit kecil.

"Kau!" teriakku sambil mendobrak pintu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" aku menarik Karin dengan kasar sehingga ia terjatuh ke lantai. "Dan kau! Kau perempuan jalang, pergi dari sini!"

"Sakura!"

"Apa?" aku setengah menjerit. "Kau mau memarahiku lagi? Aku sudah terlalu sabar denganmu! Kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini padaku?"

"Karena ini semua salahmu!" balasnya. "Aku seperti ini karenamu!"

"Apa?" aku tak tahan lagi. Aku tak bisa menahan ini terus-terusan. Air maraku mulai menetes. "A-aku bersabar menerima semua kemarahanmu! Bertahan atas semua ketidakpedulianmu itu! Berusaha menjadi istri yang baik walau aku memang belum bisa memberimu seorang anak mengingat harapanku untuk hamil sangat tipis." isakku. Mereka berdua hanya menatapku diam. Sikap Sasuke tetap dingin. Pandangan matanya tetap tajam menatapku.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice.**

**You won't try for me, not know.**

**Though I'd die to know you love me.**

**I'm all alone.**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

Aku perlahan melangkah mundur. "Padahal niatku ke sini ingin memberikanmu kabar baik. Dan a-aku kira kau akan senang jika tahu aku hamil…" aku melihat matanya terbelak, kaget kurasa. Ya, dia pasti tidak menyangka aku hamil. Atau mungkin ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku katakana barusan padanya.

"Kau? Kau hamil?" Sasuke bertanya gugup, lalu perlahan mulai mendekatiku. "Saku…"

"Ya, aku hamil!" aku menyela. "Tapi sekarang k-kau…" aku mengambil jarak darinya. Berusaha menjauh. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berteriak padanya. "Padahal akhirnya setelah selama ini! Akhirnya aku bisa hamil untukmu! Kau keterlaluan!" aku berbalik dan berlari keluar. Aku mendengarnya memanggilku tapi aku terus berlari sejauh yang aku bisa.

Aku terus berlari. Beberapa kali tersandung dan menabrak orang. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku tak merasakan apa-apa kecuali rasa sakit. Aku tak peduli dengan penampilanku yang berantakan. Tak peduli dengan wajahku yang basah karena tangisan. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang melihatku ataupun yang memakiku saat aku menabrak mereka. Aku pun tak peduli dengan nafasku yang sudah terengah-engah seperti ini.

Yang ada di pikiranku hanya ada bayangan masa lalu. Saat-saat mencintai, saat-saat kebaikan dan kasih saying darinya. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Aku terus berlari sampai aku mendengar suara teiakan dan suara klakson mobil. Dan seketika itu juga, semua menjadi gelap. Sangat gelap.

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed.**

**Knowing you don't care.**

**And if I sleep just to dream of you.**

**I'll wake without you there.**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't something…**

Aku membuka mata. Melihat sekelilingku dan aku sadar aku ada di rumah sakit sekarang. Aku memegang kepalaku yang dibalut perban, terasa sangat pusing. Aku mencoba untuk duduk tapi tubuhku terlalu lemah dan akhirnya aku pun terjatuh lagi di ranjangku. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada perutku. Rasa takut menghantuiku, tapi aku tak berani memastikannya.

Oh, Tuhan. Aku harap ketakutanku ini tidak benar. Aku harap tidak terjadi hal buruk pada janinku.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa menuju ke arah ruanganku. Saat itu pun pintu kamar terbuka dan aku menemukan sosok orang yang paling aku benci sekaligus aku cinta.

"Sakura!" ia menghampiriku dengan nafas terengah-engah, lalu memelukku. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat khawatir padamu."

Aku hanya terdiam dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Ia terdiam. Matanya terus menatapku dengan kesedihan. Aku tahu, ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Aku ingin memaafkannya. Tapi sebagian dari diriku berkata tidak. Aku menyayanginya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Dia adalah segala-galanya bagiku. Aku juga selalu berusaha untuk bisa membahagiakannya.

"Maafkan aku…" ia menggenggam dan menciumi tanganku. "Maaf. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tolong maafkan aku!"

Tapi apa…

Aku mendapatkan sebuah pengkhianatan untuk semua yang kulakukan. Dan aku akan sangat bodoh jika menerimanya lagi setelah ia menusukku berkali-kali. Luka yang sedari dulu aku pertahankan, aku tak bisa membiarkannya terus membunuhku perlahan-lahan. Dan aku sadar, ia tidak mencintaiku dengan tulus.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…" aku melihat senyuman merekah di wajahnya. Tapi bukan itu yang ku maksud. Perlahan aku melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya. Aku menatapnya kosong. "Tapi tidak sekarang, Sasuke. Tidak lagi…"

Ia terkejut dengan pernyataanku barusan. "Apa yang kau…"

"Permisi…" seseorang mengetuk pintu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Nyonya Uchiha?"

"Saya baik, dokter." aku mengelus perutku. "Hanya saja aku merasa sedikit aneh pada perut saya. Apa bayi saya tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Tentang hal itu, saat anda mengalami kecelakaan anda ditabrak mobil lalu terlempar jauh. Dan itu menyebabkan pendarahan hebat pada rahim anda."

"Apa maksud dokter?" teriak Sasuke.

"Maaf, anda kehilangan janin anda…"

Aku melihat Sasuke menunduk dan menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya. Aku merasa waktuku berhenti. Lidahku kelu, walau aku ingin teriak. Nafasku tertahan.

"Tuan Uchiha, bisa ikut saya sebentar. Ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan." Sasuke pun mengikuti dokter itu keluar.

Aku menyadari apa yang terjadi. Aku merasa seperti mati rasa. Aku seperti telah hancur. Jantungku terasa melambat sampai hampir berhenti.

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi padaku. Aku tahu kasus terburuknya. Dan aku takut akan hal itu. Hal terburuk yang terjadi adalah kenyataan pahit bahwa aku tidak akan bisa hamil lagi. Aku merasakan itu akan benar terjadi. Dan aku pun tahu aku tak akan berarti lagi di mata Sasuke. Dan pasti dia akan mencampakkanku. Hidupku sudah tidak berarti lagi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku melepaskan semua kabel yang menempel di tubuhku lalu mengambil pisau buah yang terletak di atas meja. Dan dalam sekejap aku mengiris pergelangan tangan kiriku. Aku tersungkur, jatuh perlahan dan duduk menyandar pada dinding. Bulir-bulir darah mengalir dari tanganku dan jatuh menetes ke lantai. Aku memejamkan mataku. Berharap rasa sakit ini segera berakhir dan membuatku tertidur lelap untuk selamanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke…"

**Even though I'm the sacrifice.**

**You won't try for me, not know.**

**Though I'd die to know you love me.**

**I'm all alone.**

-x- Sasuke's POV -x-

"Jadi Sakura tidak bisa hamil lagi?" kataku, setengah berteriak.

"Ya, kecelakaannya itu sangat parah."

"Apa tidak ada harapan lagi?"

"Ada. Melalui proses bayi tabung, Tuan Uchiha." sahut dokter itu.

Aku mengeryitkan dahi. "Bayi tabung? Bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku.

"Maaf, sebelumnya saya tahu ini akan terjadi. Karena itu saya mengambil sel telur istri anda." dokter itu melanjutkan. "Saya pun heran, tapi dalam salah satu indung telurnya terdapat sel telur matang. Dan saya mengambilnya sebelum mengangkat rahim istri anda. Dengan itu anda bisa mempunyai anak jika berhasil melalui proses pembuahan."

"Tapi…"

BRAK!

"Dokter!" teriak seorang suster yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri kami. "Ada pasien yang sekarat… Istri anda, tuan Uchiha!"

Perasaanku tidak nyaman. Aku segera keluar dan mendapati Sakura yang sekarang dilarikan ke ruang UGD. Aku melihat darah, banyak sekali di pergelangan tangannya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa jadi seperti ini…

Aku hanya bisa menunggu. Ini semua salahku. Aku yang membuat keadaan seperti ini. Seandainya aku lebih memperhatikannya. Seandainya aku tidak jatuh dalam keegoisanku. Melihat ekspresinya, ia pasti sangat terluka. Dia selalu terluka karena diriku. Aku memang pantas mendapat hukuman ini, tapi tolong tetaplah di sisiku Sakura.

TING!

Lampu ruang operasi sudah mati? Kenapa begitu cepat? Apa yang terjadi? Tak mungkin…

"Maaf… kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan istri anda tuan Uchiha,"

Aku melihat tubuhnya yang tertutupi kain putih. Kubuka dan aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas saat melihat wajahnya yang pucat tak bernyawa lagi. "Tidak mungkin. Ia pasti hanya tertidur kan?" isakku dan memeluk tubuh dinginnya. "Ayo bangun Sakura! Buka matamu dan tersenyumlah! Ayo Sakura, tersenyumlah dan panggil namaku lagi!" teriakku. Aku mendekat dan menciumi keningnya. "Sakura… kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…" air mataku terus mengalir membasahi pipi mungilnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura!"

**Isn't something missing ?**

**Isn't someone missing me ? ?**

—_**x—x—x—**_

**Akhir yang aneh bukan?**

**Maaf, pasti sangat gaje ****:(**

**Tapi terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita yang gaje sangad ini ****;D**

**Saya menulis kisah seperti ini sebenarnya karena ada sedikit kesamaan dengan kisah saya. Hanya sedikit...**

**Kekecewaan yang sama dengan penyebab yang lain…**

**Kehilangan yang sama karena keegoisan yang berbeda...**

**Kita tak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi besok dan selanjutnya. Sering tak sadar apa yang kita perbuat sekarang. Dan kadang baru mengingat, menimbang, dan menyesal dengan apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu.**

**Kesempatan tidak hanya datang sekali. Tapi ia datang berkali-kali. Hanya saja kesempatan itu bagai "**_**copet**_**". Datang di saat yang tak terduga dan pergi mengambil yang berharga saat kita tak menyadarinya.**

**Review please ****:)**


End file.
